Verlangen und Verleugnung
by iome
Summary: ABGESCHLOSSEN! Hermine Granger war zugegebenermaßen schon immer etwas anders als andere junge Frauen. Aber seit wann wirft sie sich ganz unverfroren an ihren Chef Severus Snape ran? Eine erotische HG/SS-Kurzgeschichte.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören weder die Figuren, noch die Orte, die ihr aus den HP-Büchern wieder erkennt. Nur die Story ist meine.

**Genre:** Romanze/Erotik

**Updates:** einmal wöchentlich

* * *

**Verlangen und Verleugnung **

**1. Kapitel **

Hermine schloss die Tür des Labors hinter sich und freute sich auf ihren Feierabend. Fünfzehn Stunden am Stück mit Severus Snape waren wirklich mehr als genug. Viel würde sie zwar heute sicherlich nicht mehr erledigen können, aber allein der Gedanke an ein paar ruhige Stunden mit Büchern, in denen es nicht um Zaubertränke ging, war sehr verlockend. Seit Snape über diesen Trank forschte, der Schizophrene heilen sollte, war er so arbeitswütig, dass auch sie als seine Assistentin sehr viel mehr arbeiteten musste als zuvor.

Vielleicht war das der Ausgleich für das vergangene ruhige Jahr, in dem sie sich nicht gerade totgemacht hatte bei der Arbeit bei ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer. Ein wenig tröstete sich Hermine mit dem Gedanken daran, dass sie irgendwann sicherlich Erfolg mit der Forschung haben würden. Weit waren sie von einer Lösung definitiv nicht mehr entfernt. Außerdem war es ja auch nicht so, dass es ihr keinen Spaß machen würde. Snape übertrieb es einfach nur ein wenig. Möglicherweise sollte sie ihn bitten, ein bisschen kürzer zu treten, wenn das noch lange so weiter ging. Schließlich käme das auch seiner Gesundheit zu gute.

Während Hermine darüber nachgrübelte, bei welcher Gelegenheit sie dies am besten in ein Gespräch einflechten konnte, kam sie endlich zu ihren Räumen. Die Tür erkannte sie, dank eines ausgeklügelten Zaubers, automatisch und glitt geräuschlos zur Seite.

Gutgelaunt ging Hermine hinein und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabs hin, schwebte eine heiße Tasse Kräutertee zu ihr, die sie Schluck für Schluck genoss. Erst dann schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen und massierte sich die schmerzenden Füße. Bei neunzig Prozent der Arbeiten im Labor war es erforderlich zu stehen, was zwangsläufig dafür sorgte, dass ihre Knöchel anschwollen und am Ende eines Tages aussahen, als gehörten sie einem Elefanten.

Gerade an Tagen, wie heute, an denen nicht alles glatt lief und auch mal ein Kessel explodierte und dadurch alles noch länger dauerte, als geplant, war das äußerst lästig. Vielleicht sollte sie bei Poppy nach einem Zauber dagegen fragen, oder zumindest die Durchblutungsfördernde und kühlende Salbe auflegen, die sie sich in der letzten Woche selbst angemischt hatte.

Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Erst ein entspannendes Bad, dann die Salbe auftragen und anschließend nur noch mit einem netten Buch ins Bett. Ein guter Plan für den kurzen Rest des Tages.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Hermine ungewöhnlich spät zu sich. Sonst war sie bereits wach, wenn die Sonne gerade erst aufging, doch heute war es bereits nach halb acht, als sie endlich die Augen aufschlug. Wahrscheinlich hatte das gestrige Bad ihr diesen wunderbar erholsamen Schlaf geschenkt.

Sie reckte und streckte sich und machte sich wenig später für den Tag fertig. Im Labor gerade noch rechtzeitig angekommen, traf sie auf Snape, der dort schon Stunden zu stehen schien und sie säuerlich anstarrte. Meine Güte, der Mann konnte einem wirklich auf den Wecker gehen. Sie war absolut pünktlich und trotzdem war er nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen.

Nichts desto trotz konnte sie sich bei seinem Anblick ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wie er da stand, stocksteif, mit verbissener Mine und in seinen schwarzen Gewändern, erinnerte er sie ganz stark an den seltsamen Traum von letzter Woche.

Es war ein sehr erotischer Traum gewesen. Sehr, sehr erotisch sogar und als Hermine mittendrin aufgewacht war, hatte sie sekundenlang nicht gewusst, wo sie sich befand und warum sie sich fühlte, als habe man ihr etwas Wichtiges weggenommen. Dann war die Erinnerung an den Traum hochgekommen und hatte unweigerlich zu einer tiefen Schamesröte auf ihren Wangen geführt.

Damals war sie aufgestanden und hatte über sich selbst den Kopf geschüttelt, doch im Lauf der letzten paar Tage hatte sie begonnen, sich den Tränkemeister mit etwas weniger Stoff am Körper vorzustellen und was sie sich da vorstellte, gefiel ihr gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wenn der Mann nur nicht ständig mit einem Gesicht herumliefe, als ginge jeden Moment die Welt unter. Das war doch nun wirklich nicht mehr nötig, seit Harry Voldemort erfolgreich im Duell niedergestreckt hatte. Ein Lächeln würde Snape bestimmt gut stehen, aber ein solches heraufzubeschwören, war Hermine noch nicht gelungen.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich das tun, was ich im Traum mit ihm getan habe. Das hat ihn zum Lächeln gebracht.', rauschte es durch ihren Kopf und verursachte, dass ihr sofort das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie war heute Morgen wirklich ein ungezogenes Mädchen. Erst fast zu spät kommen und dann auch noch solche unartigen Gedanken. Innerlich schüttelte Hermine über diesen Unsinn selbst den Kopf, ertappte sich aber gleich darauf wieder dabei, Snape von der Seite anzuschauen und seine schlanken, drahtigen Körper zu bewundern.

So kannte sie sich selbst nicht. In ihr schien heute ein Drang zu sein, der dazu führte, sich unentwegt mit wenig anständigen Fantasien von Snape zu beschäftigen. Woher auch immer das kommen mochte, es verbesserte ihre Konzentration nicht gerade und so war es nicht einmal für sie selbst ein Wunder, als sich kurz nach Beginn des Brauvorganges ein unangenehmer Geruch verströmte.

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zog Snape Hermine von dem vor ihr stehenden Kessel weg, als die darin befindliche Flüssigkeit begann pechschwarze Blasen zu werfen und über den Kesselrand zu schwappen.

Was war denn heute nur mit diesem dummen Ding los?, fragte sich Snape. Sonst war seine Assistentin doch nicht so unfähig. Heute allerdings grenzte ihr Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit schon fast an Fahrlässigkeit. Erst tauchte sie so spät auf, wie sonst noch nie zuvor, dann starrte sie ihn minutenlang an, als wolle sie ihm an die Wäsche und dann gab sie noch geriebene statt gestückelte Januswurzel in den Basistrank.

Ein Glück nur, dass er auch Augen im Hinterkopf hatte und das Unglück rechtzeitig kommen sah. Einzig dieser Tatsache zum Dank, war seine Assistentin – die er meistens mehr schätzte, als in diesem Augenblick – nicht von heißer, schwarzer Flüssigkeit bedeckt, die sich langsam durch ihre Haut brannte. Stattdessen lag sie in seinen Armen und klammerte sich an seine Brust.

Mochte sie wohl Angst vor dem schief gegangenen Experiment haben, oder gab es noch einen anderen Grund dafür? Immerhin hatte ihr Blick vorhin angedeutet, sie könne ihm nicht ganz abgeneigt sein. Nein, das war zu unwahrscheinlich!

Immerhin war das hier Hermine Granger. Eine intelligente und nicht einmal unattraktive Frau. Allerdings viel zu jung für ihn und einmal davon abgesehen auch viel zu .. nun … zu … zu anständig. Mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit würde sie nie auch nur darüber nachdenken, etwas mit ihm anzufangen.

Nicht das er es gewollt hätte. Sie arbeiteten im Labor normalerweise ausgezeichnet zusammen. Granger brachte ihr Wissen ein, meist auf überaus nützliche Weise. Dies mit einer, wie auch immer gearteten Form einer Beziehung kaputtzumachen kam nicht in Frage. Und wenn sie noch so nett anzuschauen war.

Unterdessen klammerte sich die Frau, über die Severus Snape sich in diesem Augenblick Gedanken machte, noch immer fest an seinen Umhang und betrachtete ihn mit großen braunen Kulleraugen, während ihrem Mund kleine sinnliche Laute entkamen, die ihn an die Liebesszene in einem schlechten Roman erinnerten.

Was zur Hölle sollte das?

Snape schob seine Assistentin ruckartig ein gutes Stück von sich, bevor er den Zauberstab zog und den, noch immer überlaufenden, Kessel leerte. Um sich nicht eventuell in Verlegenheit zu bringen, ging er dann einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich von der Granger ab. Noch mehr von den Kulleraugen und Seufzlauten konnten einfach nur unangenehme Folgen für sie und ihn haben. Entweder würde er sie auf der Stelle flachlegen oder sie hochkant aus dem Labor werfen. Zu beidem verspürte er - angesichts der langfristigen Folgen - kein gesteigertes Bedürfnis.

Sein Wunsch, der Abstand zwischen ihm und ihr, möge positive Auswirkungen auf den Hormonhaushalt von Hermine Granger haben, erfüllte sich jedoch nicht. Im Gegenteil: Kaum hatte er sich von ihr weggedreht, schlich sie sich von hinten an ihn heran, legte dreist ihre Arme um ihn und bevor der Zaubertränkemeister auf die Situation reagieren konnte, wanderten ihre Hände an seiner Vorderseite entlang, fanden dabei seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen unter dem Stoff und glitten über die darunter liegenden Muskeln.

Woher Snapes angespanntes und irgendwie unecht klingendes „Nein, nicht!" kam, konnte er nicht feststellen, doch selbst für ihn war klar, dass er nicht meinte, was er sagte.

Die Reaktion auf seine Ablehnung fiel dann auch gänzlich anders aus, als man hätte meinen dürfen. Statt sich von Snape zu entfernen, rieb Hermine ihren ganzen Körper an seiner Rückseite und schob ihre Hände an seinem Oberkörper rauf und runter.

Snape wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr, wie er sich gegen einen solch massiven Angriff auf seine innere Stärke hätte wehren können. Blitzartig drehte er sich um, griff in Grangers Haar, um sie zu sich zu ziehen, seinen Mund auf ihrem zu platzieren und ihr zu zeigen, auf welches Spiel sie sich hier eingelassen hatte.

Er erwartete Erstaunen, vielleicht Zurückschrecken, mit Sicherheit aber Protest wegen der groben Behandlung, doch nichts davon geschah. Hermine ließ ihn in ihren Mund eindringen, stöhnte in den nicht ganz freiwilligen Kuss und drückte nun ihren Unterkörper an seinen.

Darauf war er nicht vorbereitete und noch weniger darauf, wie nun seine Hormone mit ihm durchgingen. Noch vor ein paar Augenblicken hatte er vorgehabt, sie einfach wieder von sich zu schieben und vor die Tür zu setzen, bis sie wieder vernünftig war, doch davon konnte nun keine Rede mehr sein.

Grangers Körper mochte in Flammen stehen, doch sein eigener stand ihr nun in nichts mehr nach. Mit dem Zauberstab räumte er in Sekundenbruchteilen einen Labortisch ab. Er griff nach ihren Schenkeln, von denen sie einen bereits um seine Rückseite geschlungen hatte, hob sie mühelos hoch und setzte sie auf den Rand des Tisches. Dann presste er sich an sie, tauschte wilde Küsse mit ihr aus und wollte schon die Sachen vom ihrem zarten Leib reißen, als er sich plötzlich von ihr weggestoßen fühlte.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

_Padme: Tja, nicht nur Severus ist irritiert von Hermines Benehmen. Sie selbst auch und das wird im Verlauf des heutigens Kapitels nicht besser. Ganz im Gegenteil. _

**2. Kapitel **

Mit irritiertem Blick sah Severus seine Assistentin an und stellte schnell fest, dass von einem Augenblick auf den anderen jedes Feuer in ihren Augen erloschen war. Ihre Beine, die ihn eben noch so verlangend an sich gezogen hatten, sanken herab und gaben ihm die Möglichkeit von ihr wegzutreten. Schwer atmend, aber mit rapide sinkender Erregung, nutzte der diese Chance, während er versuchte, zu verstehen, was gerade geschah.

Hermine erging es nicht anders. Sie wusste nicht, was hier passierte, suchte in ihren Erinnerungen nach den entscheidenden Stücken, die sie in die Lage gebracht hatten, in der sie sich befand: Ihr Rock war nach oben geschoben, ihre Bluse halboffen. Sie konnte spüren, wie noch Adrenalin, gemischt mit abflauender Erregung, durch ihre Blutbahn wirbelte. Zudem stand ihr Arbeitgeber vor ihr und schien in keiner besseren Verfassung als sie selbst zu sein.

Mit zitternder Hand schob sie den Rock zurück an seinen Platz und schloss alle Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Am Boden neben ihr lag einer ihre Laborkittel und wie zum Schutz zog sie auch diesen noch über, nachdem sie vom Tisch hinuntergerutscht war und wieder auf den Beinen stand.

Sie konnte spüren, dass etwas geschehen war, an das sie sich nicht erinnerte. Wie es schien, handelte es sich dabei nicht um etwas Gutes und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, was es gewesen sein könnte, desto schrecklicher wurden ihre Vorstellungen. Hatte Snape ihr etwas verabreicht? Vielleicht etwas, dass sie willig machten? Hatte er sie zu etwas zwingen wollen?

So schnell diese schrecklichen Ideen sie überrannten, so schnell verwarf sie sie auch wieder. Snape war ein Meister seines Faches und hätte er ihr wirklich etwas gegeben, wäre sie nicht mitten drinnen zu sich gekommen.

Außerdem hatte der Mann nie auch nur das geringste Interesse an ihr gezeigt. Ebenso wenig, wie sie an ihm.

Nun jedoch stand er vor ihr und sah sie beinahe mit so etwas wie Bedauern an. Ungewöhnlich. Äußerst ungewöhnlich, doch nicht von langer Dauer.

Noch bevor Hermine in Gedanken eine intelligente Frage formulieren konnte, machte er ihr klar, dass, was immer auch gerade geschehen war, niemals einen Platz in einem Gespräch zwischen ihnen finden würde. Er drehte sich in Richtung seines Arbeitsplatzes und entfachte ein Feuer unter einem noch leeren Kessel. Dann goss er Wasser hinein, verrührte einige der Zutaten für den Basistrank und schien vollends konzentriert auf seine Arbeit zu sein.

Das war er zweifelsohne nicht, wie er sich selbst eingestand, aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage oder Willens dazu, über das zu sprechen, was beinahe passiert wäre. Sie hatte es sich in buchstäblich letzter Sekunde anders überlegt. Es war ihr gutes Recht. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübelt.

Nein, er hätte es ihr nicht verübeln sollen, angesichts der vielen Gründe, sich nicht miteinander einzulassen, aber er tat es dennoch. Seine äußerliche Maske war perfekt und gab ihr auch in den folgenden Stunden keinen Hinweis darauf, dass er wütend war. Und doch war er es.

Verdammt, sie mochte eine noch so gute Assistentin sein, aber das war zuviel für ihn. Erst hatte sie ihn heiß gemacht und dann einen imaginären Knüppel auf sein Haupt nieder rasen lassen – oder um das Bild treffender zu beschreiben – zwischen seine Beine. Das ließ ein Mann wie er nicht ohne Strafe mit sich geschehen.

Die Pläne für ihre Entlassung wurden in seinem Kopf schon recht konkret. Er würde eine andere Assistentin finden. Eine, die ebenfalls ihr Handwerk verstand und vor allem eine, die ihn nicht demütigte.

An diesem Tag arbeitete er wortlos neben ihr her. Heute musste er erst einmal emotional herunterkommen, aber morgen würde er sie entlassen.

Damit kam er unbewusst Hermines Plänen entgegen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten den ganzen Tag über immer wieder zu dem Punkt, als sie auf dem Labortisch sitzend zu sich gekommen war. Sie wusste nicht, was geschehen war, nur dass ihr Erinnerungen fehlten und dass es ihr unsagbar peinlich war. Noch stand sie im Labor mit ihm, aber in Wirklichkeit war es schon beschlossene Sache, dass sie kündigen würde. Schriftlich, denn in die Augen würde sie ihm nie wieder sehen können.

Snape ging an diesem Tag einfach irgendwann zum Abendessen und kam nicht wieder. Hermine war dankbar für diesen formlosen Abschied, huschte in ihre Räume und schrieb mit wackeliger Handschrift ihre Kündigung. Einen Grund dafür führte sie nicht an. Immerhin war ihm das wohl so peinlich wie ihr und bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung. Dann packte sie ihre Sachen, cremte sich noch schnell die wieder einmal geschwollenen Beine ein und setzte sich für ein paar Minuten auf ihr Bett.

Ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihm die Kündigung bringen musste. Sie wollte ihm auf keinen Fall noch einmal begegnen und so entschloss sie, den Brief einfach ins Labor zu legen. Er würde ihn schon finden.

Entschlossenen Schrittes ging sie die endlosen Treppenstufen hinunter zum Kerker. Zu dieser unchristlichen Uhrzeit wäre das Schloss selbst außerhalb der Sommerferien leer gewesen.

Wie erwartet begegnete ihr keine Menschenseele und sie gelangte unbehelligt zu dem Labortisch, auf dem heute beinahe etwas zwischen ihr und Snape geschehen wäre, für was sie sich jetzt in Grund und Boden schämte. Wenn sie sich doch nur erinnern könnte, wie es dazu gekommen war! Verflucht, wie konnte ihr nur die Erinnerung fehlen?

Schwindel erfasste sie plötzlich, den sie auf diesen ganzen seltsamen Tag zurückführte und sie hielt sich am Tisch fest, was aber nichts brachte. Sekunden später sank sie in sich zusammen, bevor sie es selbst richtig begriff.

Severus saß ruhig in seinem gemütlichsten und ältesten Sessel, ließ die Seele baumeln und versuchte zu vergessen, was heute passiert war. Die Sache war zu peinlich, um sich damit zu befassen. Also würde er sie vergessen oder vielleicht verdrängen, wenn das nicht ging und nie mehr daran denken.

Einzig die Tatsache, wie es dazu kommen konnte, beschäftigte ihn immer noch, doch damit würde er früher oder später auch abschließen und vielleicht zeigte sich ja in den nächsten Tagen sogar noch, dass er selbst oder sie unter dem Einfluss einer chemischen Substanz standen. Im Laufe des Abends hatte er sich etwas beruhigt und nun nicht länger vor, ihr aus der Sache einen Strick zu drehen. Sie war wirklich gut in dem, was sie im Labor tat und es wäre leichter, die Sache zu vergessen, als eine vergleichbar gute Angestellte zu finden. Über seinen Schatten zu springen wäre definitiv das kleinere Übel.

Severus blätterte gerade ein Magazin für Zaubertrankbedarf durch, als es nebenan im Labor rumpelte. Seine erste Reaktion war, es einfach zu ignorieren, denn schließlich hatte dort außer ihm nur eine einzige Person Zutritt und der wollte er nun wirklich heute nicht noch einmal begegnen.

Doch auf das Rumpeln folgte kein einziges Geräusch mehr und nach zwei Minuten wurde es ihm das ein wenig unheimlich. Wahrscheinlich wäre es doch besser, er würde mal einen Blick hinüber werfen.

Er stand auf, schon jetzt davon genervt, dass er - wegen was auch immer - seinen Feierabend unterbrechen musste. Mit einem entsprechend grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck ging er zu der kleinen aber stabilen Holztür, die seinen Korridor mit dem Labor verband. Noch immer herrschte hinter der Tür Stille.

Vorsichtig öffnete Severus und trat in den halbdunklen Raum. Sekundenlang sah er gar nichts, was zum einen der Tatsache zu verdanken war, dass es scheinbar nichts zu sehen gab, aber zum anderen auch daran, dass eine einzige Fackel an der Wand schwach glomm und seine Augen sich nur langsam an die herrschenden Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten.

Dann aber fiel sein Blick auf etwas Ungewöhnliches. Neben seinem Labortisch lag einen Hand.

Nun, wahrscheinlich keine einzelne Hand. Eher eine, zu der auch der Rest eines Körpers gehörte und wie Severus schnell begriff war es eine zarte kleine Frauenhand, die noch dazu heute Morgen an seinen Sachen herum gefingert hatte.

Mit einem Satz war er bei Hermine und zog sie vom Boden hoch. Warum hatte er nur nicht gleich nachgesehen, als er den Lärm gehört hatte?

Offensichtlich war seine Assistentin ohnmächtig und sie kam auch nicht zu sich, als er sie in sein Wohnzimmer hinüber schaffte. Beunruhigt über diese Tatsache legte er sie in den Sessel, der gerade noch von ihm besetzt gewesen war.

Auch jetzt kam Hermine nicht zu sich und selbst seine Versuche sie mit einem Aufwachzauber zu belegen, brachten nichts. Erst als er zu einer alten, aber ungemeint bewährten Methode griff und ihr Riechsalz unter die Nase hielt, flatterten Hermines Lider und wenig später blickte sie ihn verstört an, während er selbst erleichtert aufatmete.

Dies hielt nicht lange an, denn Hermines Blick wurde irgendwie merkwürdig, abwesend und noch irgendetwas anderes, unidentifizierbares. Er wanderte an ihm entlang, als suche sie etwas. Severus hatte vermutet, sie würde sich fragen, was passiert sei, doch Hermine Granger stand einfach auf, als wäre nichts gewesen, als habe er sie nicht eben erst bewusstlos in seinem Labor gefunden, und hatte wieder diese runden Kuhaugen.

Ein Alarmglöckchen klingelte in seinen Ohren und erschall lauter und lauter, je näher sie ihm kam. Er sprach sie an, versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass es wohl besser sei, sie ginge zurück in ihre Räume und ruhe sich etwas aus, doch sie schüttelte nur ansatzweise den Kopf und näherte sich ihm weiterhin. Lasziv knöpfte sie mit einer Hand den oberen Teil ihrer Bluse auf und entfesselte mit der anderen ihre braune Mähne vom Haarband.

Snape wurde heiß und ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass dies nicht nur von dem hinter ihm prasselnden Kaminfeuer kam. Hermine Granger schien ein Spiel mit ihm zu spielen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich nur ohnmächtig gestellt, um in seine Räume zu kommen und ihn hier zu verführen.

Dummerweise musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihre Chancen nicht schlecht standen, wenn sie sich weiterhin in dieser Art vor ihm bewegte. Noch immer hatte sie kein Wort gesagt, war aber mittlerweile ein paar Schritte vor ihm stehen geblieben, ließ jetzt die gestärkte weiße Bluse zu Boden fallen und schälte sich aus dem Rock.

„Miss Granger, was soll das? Sie ziehen sich jetzt sofort wieder an! Sonst haben Sie morgen Ihre Kündigung. Dieses Verhalten kann ich nicht billigen!", murmelte er gerade laut genug, um es für sich selbst als Abwehrversuch gelten lassen zu können. Sein Körper sprach leider eine ganz andere Sprache.

Hermine nickte daraufhin nur, sagte: „Okay.", und fuhr ungeniert mit ihrem Striptease fort. Ihre Stiefel folgten ihren anderen Sachen und schon stand sie nur noch in einem Seidenhemdchen, dem BH und ihrem Slip da. Das war fast zuviel für Severus. Noch versuchte er zu verstecken, wie sehr ihm gefiel, was er sah und wie sehr ihm vor allem die Idee entzückte, dieses junge Ding könnte an ihm tatsächlich Gefallen finden. Lange gelang es ihm nicht und als Hermine zu ihm heran trat, war alles verloren.

TBC

Tja, sieht so aus, als wisse Hermine jetzt ziemlich genau, was sie will. Doch bleibt das auch so?

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare! 


	3. Chapter 3

So, nun geht es Schlag auf Schlag. Gestern nach so langer Zeit ein neuer One shot bei den „Bettgeschichten" und heute hier ein neues Kapitel. Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

****

_Buffy66: Hey, Du suchst schon nach dem Auslöser für Hermines seltsames Verhalten und Severus und Hermine ist noch nicht einmal klar, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. Aber das wird heute schon noch. _

_Padme: Dein Verdacht ist schon mal nicht schlecht. Ein Trank setzt Hermine nicht zu, aber auch Severus sucht erstmal im Labor nach der Ursache. _

****

****

**3. Kapitel **

Wild, gierig und verlangend waren Severus Berührungen und Küsse, beinahe grob seine Versuche, Hermine vom dem Rest der Wäsche zu befreien. Sie landeten an einer Wand, gegen die Severus seine Beute – als nichts anderes betrachtete er sie in diesem Moment – drückt und in stürmischer Leidenschaft ihren Mund in Besitz nahm. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihre Wäsche, kniffen in ihre Nippel, kneteten ihre Brüste und suchten schließlich nach der Stelle ihrer größten Erregung. 

Doch als sei in dem Moment, da er ihren Schambereich berührte, ein Schalter umgelegt worden, begann sich die junge Frau zu wehren, wie eine Wildkatze. Erst dachte Severus, es gehöre zu ihrem Spiel, auf das er sich nur zu bereitwillig eingelassen hatte und drückte deshalb ihre Hände an die Wand, zwang ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf. Dann aber biss sie ihn unvermittelt in die Zunge und er fuhr zurück, als sei ihr Biss giftig gewesen. 

Ihre Gegenwehr war echt, ebenso, wie das Entsetzen in ihren Augen. Diesmal brauchte sie auch keine Zeit, um zu verstehen, was geschehen war und wollte einfach zur nächst besten Tür hinaus rennen. Snape war sofort bei ihr, wollte sie aufhalten, sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Doch Hermine war schneller, schrie ihn nur an: 

„Nein! Nein, lassen Sie mich!" und ihre Worte drangen laut durch den leeren Korridor. 

Draußen lief sie barfuss nur ein paar Meter, bevor sie sich an einer Wand herabsinken ließ. Sie war so geschockt, dass sie einfach zu weinen begann. Eigentlich hätte sie wegrennen sollen, jetzt wo sie wieder in der Lage dazu war, aber ihre Beine wollten sie nicht tragen. Zu groß war eben noch die Angst gewesen und war es eigentlich immer noch. Ihr Körper und ihr Gehirn schienen beide mit der Tatsache überfordert zu sein, den Vorfall zu verarbeiten. 

Eine Viertelstunde später saß Hermine noch immer auf dem kalten Stück Boden. Das einzige Anzeichen, dass es ihr etwas besser ging, war ihr Atem, der nun nicht mehr so stockend ging. In den letzten Minuten waren die Geschehnisse wieder und wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei geglitten. Nach wie vor wusste sie nicht, wie sie in diese Situation geraten war. Sie saß hier auf dem Boden, einzig mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet, mit gequetschten Handgelenken und alles, an was sie sich erinnern konnte, war Snape, der sie festhielt, betatschte und eindeutig mehr als das wollte. Wie sie hier her geraten war wusste sie: Die Kündigung. Sie hatte die Kündigung ins Labor bringen wollen. Was sie nicht wusste, war, wie sie in diesen erbärmlichen Zustand gekommen war. 

Langsam stand sie auf, nicht ohne sich dabei an der Wand festzuhalten. Sie traute ihren Beinen noch nicht wieder, so wie sie eigentlich ihrem ganzen Körper derzeit nicht vertraute. 

Als sie endlich stand, atmete sie einige Male tief durch und machte sich dann auf, um in ihre Räume zurück zu kehren. Es dauerte lange, bis sie oben im Trakt der Gryffindors ankam. 

Sie war durchgefroren und zitterte, doch nicht nur wegen der Kälte. 

Sie musste diese Sachen loswerden. Diese Sachen und seinen Geruch, das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut. Schnell entkleidete sie sich von den wenigen Dingen, die sie noch am Körper trug und ging unter die Dusche. 

Heiß prasselte das Wasser auf ihren Körper nieder, vertrieb die Kälte und wusch dabei die unerwünschten Gefühle mit weg. Einige Zeit ließ Hermine das Wasser einfach laufen, setzte sich dann in die Duschwanne und lehnte den Kopf an die Fliesen. Das heiße Wasser schien ihrem Geist wohl zu tun, denn ihr wurde allmählich klar, dass es nicht so gewesen sein konnte, wie sie die Situation eben erlebt hatte. 

Snape war kein Vergewaltiger. Oder? 

Hatte er es vielleicht wirklich versucht? Nein! Unsinn! Dazu hatte er keinen Grund. Immerhin hatte er nie Interesse an ihr gezeigt. Nur heute Morgen und da wusste sie auch nicht, wie sie da hineingeraten war. 

Ob es voreilig war, ihre Gefühle zu verdrängen und an das Gute in Snape zu glauben? Wer wusste das schon? Aber als sie da in der Dusche saß und das warme Wasser an ihr herunter lief, konnte sich Hermine einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, dass er ihr Gewalt hatte antun wollen. Schließlich war er ihr ja auch nicht gefolgt, hatte es nicht noch einmal versucht. Es war einfach verwirrend. 

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie sinken. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, was plötzlich mit ihr passierte! 

Während Hermine versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, verarztete Snape die Wunde an seiner Zunge mit einem Heiltrank. Das Blut hatte sich in seinem Mund gesammelt, als Hermine hinausgestürmt war und nur deshalb war sein erstes Ziel nicht das verwirrt scheinende Mädchen gewesen, sondern sein Schrank mit den Medikamenten. Der Biss tat höllisch weh. Mehr als so manche Wunde, die er sich im Krieg eingefangen hatte. Doch mit Hilfe des Tranks war er schnell Vergangenheit und schon wenig später drehten sich seine Gedanken um Hermine und ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten. 

Als sie vorhin begonnen hatte, sich auszuziehen, hatte ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Hirn jubiliert und ihm zugeflüstert, sie hätte es mit dieser ganzen Vorstellung nur darauf angelegt, mit ihm zu schlafen. Nach dem Biss und ihrem verletzten Blick war ihm jedoch klar, dass es unmöglich so sein konnte. Sie hatte nicht mit ihm gespielt. 

Irgendetwas spielte mit ihr. 

Eilig suchte er ihre Sachen zusammen und stürmte zum Gryffindorturm. Er wusste ungefähr, wo sie wohnte und klopfte, sobald der die richtige gefunden hatte, energisch gegen die Tür. Etwas Merkwürdiges ging hier vor und sie musste erfahren, dass sie von etwas beeinflusst wurde und vor allem, dass er ihr nichts Böses wollte. 

Sein Klopfen verhallte ungehört und da er beim besten Willen nicht vorhatte, die Tür aufzusprengen, blieb ihm nicht viel anderes übrig, als die Sachen abzulegen und wieder zu gehen. 

Da er sowieso nicht würde schlafen können, ging er ins Labor und ließ alle Fackeln entflammen. Wenn etwas mit Hermine Granger – und vielleicht auch mit ihm – geschah, hatte es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit diesem Raum zu tun. Die Schule war leer. Niemand hatte sie oder ihn verflucht, niemand ihnen einen Trank gegeben oder ihnen etwas ins Essen getan. 

Suchend sah er sich um und entdeckte zwangsläufig Hermines Kündigungsschreiben. Es lag an der Stelle des Bodens, wo es hingefallen war, als sie selbst fiel und es mit herunterriss. Der Inhalt des Schreibens bestärkte Severus in dem Glauben, dass Hermine nicht mit ihm spielte. Niemals hätte sie eine so lukrative und ihren Talenten entsprechende Stelle, wie die bei ihm, für ein Spiel aufgegeben. Dahinter musste mehr stecken. 

Im Badezimmer ihrer Gemächer betrachtete sich unterdessen Hermine eingehend im Spiegel. Außer den leichten Abschürfungen an den Handgelenken hatte sie keine äußerlichen Wunden. Die Stellen würden sicherlich blau werden, doch viel mehr Schaden schien sie nicht genommen zu haben. 

Das Wasser hatte ihre Gedanken von überflüssigem Ballast gereinigt und zu Tage gekommen war, dass ihr definitiv erneut einige Erinnerungen fehlten. Dies Snape in die Schuhe zu schieben, wäre leicht gewesen, doch es passte nicht. Zweimal war sie in äußerst verfänglichen Situationen zu sich gekommen. Zweimal war er dabei gewesen und beide Male hatte er aufgehört, als sie ihn stoppte. Einmal erst sehr spät, doch er hatte aufgehört. 

Konnte es etwa sein, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber – in der Zeit, an die sie sich partout nicht erinnern konnte – so verhalten hatte, dass er glauben musste, sie würde das selbe wollen, wie er? Unwahrscheinlich, aber auch die einzig logische Erklärung. 

Nur widerwillig räumte sie ein, dass Snape in diesem Fall nichts nachzutragen war. Doch was, wenn es sich so verhielt? Was, wenn dies noch öfter geschah? Sie konnte sich an ihre Kündigung erinnern, doch diese war davor auch kein Schutz. Möglicherweise würde ihr Gedächtnis auch in der Gegenwart anderer Männer aussetzen. Dieses Risiko konnte sie nicht eingehen. 

Zügig zog sie sich frische Kleidung an und verließ ihre Räume, vor denen sie als Bestätigung ihrer Gedanken, ihre Sachen fand. Nach einer versuchten Vergewaltigung hätte Snape sie ihr sicherlich nicht fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet vor die Tür gelegt. Nein, es schien wirklich so zu sein, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig an dem war, was zuvor geschehen war und sie musste das dringend klären. 

Energischen Schrittes näherte sie sich dem Labor und klopfte an. Snape würde drinnen sein, das war so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche. Sie wusste einfach, dass er ebenfalls ahnte, dass hier nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. 

Tatsächlich öffnete er ihr nach wenigen Sekunden und ließ sie ein, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Hermine blieb mitten im Raum stehen und sah betreten zu Boden. Sie schwiegen beide, bis Hermine die Peinlichkeit der Situation nicht länger aushielt und herausplatzte: „Haben Sie versucht mich zu vergewaltigen?" 

Ruckartig drehte sich Snape zu ihr; in seinen Augen glomm kalte Wut, die aber verrauchte, als er ihrer Unsicherheit gewahr wurde. „Glauben Sie das etwa? Haben Sie mir deswegen fast die Zungenspitze abgetrennt?", zischte er sie an. 

Hermine machte einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Ich erinnere mich ja an nichts. Und das mit Ihrer Zunge tut mir leid.", setzte sie leiser werdend hinten an. 

„Was soll das heißen, Sie erinnern sich nicht? Erst versuchen Sie zweimal an einem Tag, mich zu verführen und dann erinnern Sie sich daran plötzlich nicht mehr?" Eigentlich hatte er das ja schon geahnt, es aber aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war eine wertvolle Information. 

Kleinlaut akzeptierte Hermine die Bestätigung ihres Verdachts. Also hatte sie sich an Snape herangemacht und nicht umgekehrt. Warum, zur Hölle, wusste sie nur nichts mehr davon? 

Snape konnte die Frage beinahe in ihren Augen mitlesen und beantwortete sie, soweit er dazu in der Lage war. „Ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, aber ich vermute, Sie sind hier im Labor mit etwas in Berührung gekommen, das Gedächtnislücken bei Ihnen verursacht. Gedächtnislücken und noch etwas anderes. Sie verhalten sich seltsam anders, kurz bevor Sie wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn wegrennen." 

„Aufgescheuchtes Huhn? Na sehr nett! Hören Sie, Professor: Ich will nichts von Ihnen und wenn ich noch mal versuche Sie zu verführen, dann gehen Sie mir doch einfach aus dem Weg. Dann muss ich auch nicht mehr wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn davon rennen." 

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, zu dieser ungemein intelligenten Erkenntnis bin ich mittlerweile auch schon gekommen." Snape drehte sich von ihr weg, ließ sie da einfach stehen und betrachtete wieder die Einrichtung und ging in Gedanken die Experimente der letzten Tage und Wochen durch. 

Hermine spürte hinter seiner Fassade aus Unnahbarkeit, die er derzeit ausstrahlte, eine Art Verletztheit. Woher die kam, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Vielleicht fühlte er so, weil sie nicht, wie es zeitweilig den Anschein gemacht hatte, mit ihm ins Bett wollte. Egal, darüber konnte sie sich später noch den Kopf zerbrechen. Vorerst war nur wichtig, herauszufinden, was mit ihr vorging. 

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

Snape rekapitulierte schon eine ganze Weile die vergangenen Ereignisse und kümmerte sich nicht um Hermines geistigen oder körperlichen Zustand. Da sie zeitweise ganz ähnlichen Gedanken nachhing, ging dies einige Zeit lang gut, bis Hermine begann nervös im Raum umherzuwandern und sich bei ihr der Gedanke einschlich, wie ungemein sexy doch die Rückseite des Tränkemeisters war.

Es schien Hermine seltsam, dass sie zu nachtschlafender Zeit an ihrem Arbeitsplatz stand, aber eigentlich war es ihr herzlich egal. Snapes Hintern war zwar von seiner obligatorischen Robe gedeckt, aber sie konnte seine Umrisse trotzdem erahnen. Ihr Blut geriet dadurch in Wallung und sie mochte dieses Gefühl.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn mal in den Allerwertesten kneifen. Dann würde er sicherlich damit aufhören einfach in der Gegend herumzustehen und sie zu ignorieren.

Sie hatte dies noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht, als sie auch schon einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und Snape Sekundenbruchteile später wie von der Tarantel gestochen zu ihr herumfuhr. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske aus Erschrecken, Zorn und Erstaunen verzerrt. In einem Moment wirkte er, als wolle er ihr eine Ohrfeige versetzen, im nächsten entspannten sich seine Gesichtsmuskeln und seine Züge verloren ein wenig von der übermäßigen Schärfe.

Statt Hermine zu ohrfeigen, schob Severus sie einfach zu einem der Tische. Sie nahm das etwas anders auf, als er es meinte und wollte bereits wieder an seinen Knöpfen nesteln, aber er hielt ihre Arme fest, trat einen Schritt weg und sprach einen „Finite Incantatem".

Dummerweise nützte der Zauberspruch reineweg gar nichts und erst, als sie ihm schon wieder so nah war, dass er ihren warmen, wohlriechenden Atem auf der Haut seines Gesichts spüren konnte, begriff er, dass er in diesem Augenblick nicht weniger machtlos war, als schon zuvor am Tag.

Hermines Hände hatten nun endgültig die Kontrolle über seine Kleidung erlangt und jeder Versuch, sie von sich zu schieben, endete nur darin, dass sie ihm lasziv zuhauchte, sie wisse, wie sehr er es wolle. Zweimal hatte sie damit heute Recht gehabt, doch diesmal war er eines Besseren belehrt und griff zu der einzigen Verteidigung, die ihm aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, Schutz vor dieser Art von Angriff bieten würde: Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus den Tiefen seines Ärmels, tarnte die notwendige Bewegung als Versuch, sich der Robe zu entledigen und schoss die Ganzkörperklammer auf sie ab, bevor seine wild gewordene Assistentin sich dagegen wehren konnte.

In der nächsten Sekunde kippte Hermines Körper Snape entgegen und wurde dank seiner guten Reflexe, aufgefangen und langsam zu einem der Tische schweben gelassen. Vorerst war sie außer Gefecht und er würde nun die nötige innere Ruhe haben, um nach der Ursache ihres Verhaltens zu suchen. Zweifellos, da war er sich ganz sicher, hatte es etwas mit seinen Forschungen zu tun. Je öfter er nun erlebte, wie sich Hermine Grangers Verhalten von Hieb auf Schlag änderte, desto größer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie vielleicht an einer schizophrenen Neigung litt.

Die hatte er nie zuvor bei ihr bemerkt und das, obwohl er sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit kannte. Mit Unterbrechung waren es inzwischen wohl an die zwölf Jahre.

Sicher, er hatte sich nie wirklich um sie oder einen anderen Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor gekümmert, doch DAS wäre ihm aufgefallen. Spätestens seit sie erwachsen war und für ihn arbeitete.

Für Severus stand also außer Frage, dass hier ein Trank im Spiel war. Ein Trank oder eine Zutat.

Irgendetwas hatte die junge Frau krank gemacht, hatte sie infiziert mit dem, was er bekämpfen wollte. Was nur konnte es gewesen sein? Er war doch stets bei den Experimenten anwesend, hatte jedes genau geplant, daran mitgearbeitet und die Resultate gesehen. Sie war krank, er aber nicht. Es musste etwas geben, das nur Hermine angefasst hatte. Wenn er doch nur herausfände, was es war!

Snape ging noch lange in seinem Labor auf und ab. Hin und wieder sah er nach, ob Hermine noch unter dem Zauber stand, obwohl das sinnlos war. Hätte sich die Ganzkörperklammer gelöst, hätte er es gemerkt. Dann hinge sie wohl längst schon wieder an ihm und würde ihm die Sachen vom Leib reißen.

Bilder von ungewohnter Faszination wanderten durch Snapes Gehirn, bei dem Gedanken, was sie wohl alles mit ihm machen würde, wenn er sie denn ließe. Nicht, dass diese Fantasien nicht sehr ansprechend gewesen wären, doch sie waren fehl am Platz. Vielleicht – aber wirklich nur vielleicht – würde er nach der Heilung mit seiner Assistentin darüber sprechen, ob ein Teil von ihr ihn nicht doch ein winziges bisschen anziehend fand.

Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, würde er aber keine Gelegenheit dazu erhalten. Sobald sie wieder nur noch eine einzige Persönlichkeit hätte, würde sie entweder vor Scham im Boden versinken, oder so schnell davonlaufen, wie sie nur konnte. Die Kündigung war der beste Beweis dafür. Erstaunt stellte Severus fest, dass er dies bedauerlich fand.

Seine Gedanken wieder dem Hier und Jetzt zuwendend, fand er plötzlich Hermines Blick auf sich gerichtet. Sie hatte sich nicht bewegt, aber ihre Augen waren aus dem Zauber befreit, der langsam seine Wirkung verlor.

Minuten danach war Hermine auch wieder in der Lage, sich verbal zu verständigen. Während Snape ständig mit großen Schritten an ihr vorbei stampfte, fragte sie leise: „Was habe ich getan, dass das hier nötig macht?"

Snape blieb vor ihr stehen. „Sie dürfen raten."

„Schon wieder?"

Er schnaubte. „Ja, schon wieder. Und wenn ich es zugelassen hätte, würden wir es jetzt wahrscheinlich wie die Karnickel treiben. Oder aber ich hätte inzwischen meine Zunge ganz eingebüßt. Suchen Sie es sich aus!"

Ein reuevolles und zugleich ungläubiges Stöhnen war Teil von Hermines Antwort. „Professor, bitte sagen Sie mir, was hier vorgeht. Das bin doch nicht ich! Ich würde so was nie tun!"

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist ein Teil Ihrer Selbst da anderer Meinung. Immerhin hat Sie ja niemand gezwungen, sich mehrmals ungeniert an mich ranzuschmeißen."

Noch ein Stöhnen. „Hören Sie doch bitte auf damit! Glauben Sie das macht mir Spaß? Ich liege hier auf einem Labortisch rum, kann mich nicht bewegen und weiß nur, dass ich langsam austicke. Müssen Sie es denn wirklich noch verschlimmern, indem Sie mich niedermachen?"

„Niemand hier macht Sie nieder, Miss Granger. Und im Übrigen macht mir das alles auch keinen Spaß. Um es mal klar auszusprechen: Ich bin auch nur ein Mann und wenn ich das noch länger mitmachen muss, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Ansonsten spreche ich nur aus, was ich denke: Sie und ich arbeiten an einem Trank gegen Schizophrenie und zeigen nun Symptome, die sehr genau zu dieser Krankheit passen. Vielleicht will ein Teil von Ihnen wirklich Sex mit mir. Ein Teil, der jetzt nicht mehr mit dem Rest ihrer Persönlichkeit verknüpft ist."

Hermine drehte den Kopf von ihm weg, was Snape verdeutlichte, dass er bald den Zauber würde erneuern müssen. Bis dahin würde er sie aber noch ein wenig ausfragen. Vielleicht konnte sich der gerade aktive Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit ja daran erinnern, ob sie mit etwas in Berührung gekommen war, dass er nicht angefasst hatte.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Snape hielt nicht inne darin, Hermine nach den Experimenten auszufragen. Die Qual, sich mit dem auseinanderzusetzen, was mit ihr geschah, war der Neugier gewichen, woran es lag. Stück für Stück gingen sie und Snape jedes Experiment der letzten Woche durch, sprachen über Ungewöhnlichkeiten im Privaten, wie im Beruflichen, doch nichts brachte einen Hinweis darauf zutage, wie Hermines vermeintliche Schizophrenie hatte entstehen können.

Der Morgen kam, der Vormittag verging, doch weder Severus, noch Hermine war etwas Entscheidendes eingefallen. Aus purer Verzweiflung beschoss der Tränkemeister die letzten Experimente zu wiederholen. Vielleicht fiele ihm dann etwas ein. Ihm oder Hermine.

In den letzten Stunden hatten sie sich über so viele Dinge unterhalten, wie nie zuvor. Hermine hatte keinen einzigen Rückfall mehr gehabt und Severus hatte ihr deshalb den Zauberstab abgenommen und von einer weiteren Ganzkörperklammer abgesehen. Stattdessen war sein letzter Zauberspruch nur ein Beinklammerfluch gewesen und Hermine hatte es mit so etwas wie stoischer Ruhe hingenommen. Immerhin kam es wohl ihrem Ruf zugute, wenn sie keine weitere Gelegenheit erhielt, sich ihrem Arbeitgeber an den Hals zu werfen.

Severus ließ gerade eine Unze gemahlenen Gänseschnabels in die aufwallende Flüssigkeit eines heißen Kessels gleiten, als Hermine bewusst wurde, wie anders er doch war, als sie ihn stets eingeschätzt hatte. Sie war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass hinter der rauen Maske bei ihm auch ein rauer Kern steckte, dass da ein Mann war, der jede Gelegenheit für sich nutzen würde, stets auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht war. Aber so war er nicht.

Er hatte sie nicht ausgenutzt, obwohl es an Gelegenheiten wirklich keinen Mangel gab. Er hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen und er hatte in den letzten Stunden so viel von sich erzählt, dass sie nun glaubte ihn besser zu kennen. Sie waren sogar zum Du übergegangen, was sich seltsam, aber doch vertraut anfühlte.

Vielleicht, wenn dies vorbei wäre, gäbe es eine geringe Möglichkeit, ihm doch noch in die Augen sehen zu können.

Dreimal wurde die nach Melasse riechende Flüssigkeit gegen den Uhrzeigersinn gedreht, bevor Snape sich vom Kessel abwandte und den Trank kochen ließ. „Erinnerst Du Dich nicht doch noch daran, ob Du eines der Experimente allein gemacht hast. Mit irgendetwas musst Du in Berührung gekommen sein. Etwas, dass ich nicht angefasst habe. Denk nach, Hermine!"

Mit den Ellbogen stützte sich Hermine auf ihre Beine, die sie nicht rühren konnte, und legte die Stirn in die Handfläche. Ihre offenen braunen Haare rutschten nach vorn und verbargen ihren resignierten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war so unglaublich nah daran aufzugeben. Sie war müde, hatte Angst vor sich und um sich und keine einzige Idee mehr, was passiert sein könnte, geschweige denn, was ihr vielleicht hälfe.

Ohne den Kopf zu heben sagte sie: „Nein, hab ich nicht und Du hast mich das heute bestimmt schon einhundert Mal gefragt. Bitte hör einfach auf. Bring mich meinetwegen ins St. Mungo, aber hör auf mich das zu fragen."

Plötzlich hockte Snape vor ihr, schob ihr Haar weg, damit er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte und forderte damit Hermines ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Hör mir mal zu: Was immer Du auch abbekommen hast, werden wir finden. Und wenn wir es gefunden haben, entwickeln wir ein Gegenmittel. Du kommst nicht ins St. Mungo, oder zu irgendwelchen anderen Stümpern. Wir werden Dich heilen, hast Du verstanden?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Padme: Du liegst richtig. Hermine hat heute einige neue Erkenntnisse zu verdauen. Darunter auch die Tatsache, dass sie nicht alles weiß. _

**5. Kapitel**

Es waren nur Sekunden vergangen seit Severus ihr so nah war, doch diese hatten scheinbar gereicht, um ihr zweites Ich zum Vorschein zu bringen. Mit begehrlichem Blick sah Hermine ihn an und streckte eine Hand aus, um sein Gesicht zu berühren.

Als habe ihn ein Stromschlag getroffen sprang er nach hinten. Nicht weil ihm ihre Berührung unangenehm gewesen wäre, sondern weil er plötzlich verstand: Hermine war wahrscheinlich mit den selben Stoffen in Berührung gekommen, wie er, aber wenn sie mit etwas, das er an sich hatte - vielleicht seinem Aftershave, einer Seife oder dem Duschgel - in Berührung kam, setzte die Veränderung ein. Schnell löste er ihre Hände von sich und trat von ihr weg, was zu einem Jammern ihrerseits führte. Ohne Rücksicht darauf ging er zu seinen Büchern und Notizen. In diesem Wust aus Informationen musste des Rätsels Lösung stehen.

Stundenlang ging Severus alles durch, was er je zu seinen Forschungen notiert oder auch gelesen hatte. Mehrmals wähnte er sich auf der richtigen Spur, doch seine Experimente zeigten schnell, dass Hermine mit den erarbeiteten Lösungen nicht geheilt werden konnte. Schon mehrfach hatte er sie ruhig stellen müssen, weil ihm ihr Stöhnen und Seufzen den letzten Nerv raubten. Er mochte sie inzwischen wirklich, aber sollte sie jemals wieder sie selbst sein, würde er sie wohl beim ersten Seufzer vor die Labortür setzen.

Nein, würde er nicht, das war ihm klar, aber im Moment fühlte er so. Wenn er doch nur endlich herausfinden würde, was an ihm sie so in Wallung brachte. Stück für Stück war er jeden Teil seiner Kleidung und seiner Pflegeprodukte durchgegangen. Was immer er ihr auch vor die Nase hielt, erzielte keine Wirkung, zumindest nicht bis zu dem Moment, wenn er selbst ihr nahe kam. Zum Glück hielt die Wirkung stets nur fünf oder höchstens zehn Minuten an, bis Hermine wieder sie selbst war.

Fertig mit sich und der Welt lehnte Severus sich gerade an seinen Schreibtisch und starrte Hermine aus der Entfernung an. Sie sah so müde aus, wie er selbst sich auch fühlte. Seit sechsunddreißig Stunden waren sie beide auf den Beinen und was immer auch mit ihnen geschehen mochte: Schlaf war für sie beide jetzt unabdingbar.

„Hermine, ich werde den Fluch lösen und Du wirst jetzt in Deine Räume gehen. Dort wirst Du schlafen und erst wieder zum Vorschein kommen, wenn Du nicht mehr so übernächtigt aussiehst, wie jetzt."

Hermine nickte und erhob sich widerspruchslos, nachdem Severus den Finite Incantatem gesprochen hatte. Ihre Beine waren steif, ihre Füße zu allem Überdruss mal wieder geschwollen und auch sonst fühlte sie sich nicht besonders. Severus hatte schon Recht: Sie sollte dringen etwas schlafen. Sie ging zur Tür, als sie Severus hinter sich her kommen hörte. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich werde mitkommen. Keine Angst, ich werde Abstand halten, aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Du nicht allein durchs Schloss gehst, in Deinem derzeit etwas anfälligen Zustand."

Wieder nickte Hermine, ging dann vorne weg, während Severus ihr in gebührendem Abstand folgte.

Oben angekommen öffnete sie die Tür und wollte Severus, der noch auf dem letzten Absatz der Treppe stand, aus der Ferne „Gute Nacht" wünschen, doch er winkte sie weiter und betrat ebenfalls ihre Räume. Wenn er schon hier war, konnte er auch nachsehen, ob es etwas Auffälliges in ihren Räumen gab.

Prüfend sah er sich um, bis sein Blick an Hermine hängen blieb, die mittlerweile auf ihrem Bett hockte, ihre Füße betrachtete und gerade eine Dose mit Salbe aufdrehte. Augenblicklich verströmte sich nach dem Öffnen ein widerlicher Gestank nach Teer, der Severus fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?"

„Nur eine Salbe gegen die Schwellungen. Im Sommer habe ich damit immer mal Probleme. Es riecht nicht sonderlich gut, aber es hilft. Wenn sie eingezogen ist, riecht man es zum Glück nicht mehr."

„Widerlich."

„Das kannst Du laut sagen, aber was soll ich tun. So ist es am leichtesten in den Griff zu kriegen und nach einmal Händewaschen ist der Gestank Vergangenheit." Hermine wollte gerade aufstehen, als Severus der Blitzschlag einer Offenbarung traf.

„Benutzt Du das jeden Tag?"

„Nicht immer, aber in der letzten Zeit schon."

„Was ist da alles drin?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Parafin, Ringelblume, ein wenig Essigsaure Tonerde, Honig und Erdharz. Das lässt es so widerlich stinken, aber das weißt Du sicher."

„Ringelblume? Bist Du sicher? Ist da wirklich Ringelblume drin?", fragte Severus mit ungewohnt heller Stimme.

„Severus, ich stelle das Zeug selbst für mich her, natürlich bin ich sicher. Warum regt Dich das so auf?"

„Weil es Dich verdammt noch mal auch aufregen sollte. Du benutzt Ringelblume in einer Creme und dann kommst Du am nächsten Tag mit der Januswurzel in Berührung. Denk nach, Hermine! Denk nach!"

Und Hermine dachte. Wie Schuppen fiel es ihr von den Augen, als Severus sie so intensiv ansah und ihr klar wurde, dass es eine Wechselwirkung geben musste, die ihr nicht bekannt war. Eilig stand sie auf, ging zu ihrer Bücherwand und zog ein Heilkräuterlexikon zu Rate.

„Ringelblume … hier … ‚heilende Wirkung auf Entzündungen" … ‚hilft bei Prellungen, Schwellungen und Ausschlägen' …" Dann kam ein Abschnitt, der Hermine neu war und den sie mehrmals lesen musste. „Ringelblume ist die Blume, die im Aberglauben für die Frage verwendet wird: „Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht." und die von jungen Mädchen in einer Creme aufgetragen wird, um sie von ihrer großen Liebe träumen zu lassen."

Erschrocken schlug sie das Buch zu und ließ es nach unten sinken. Sie verwendete die Salbe seit etwa einer Woche. Eine verdammte Woche und gleich in der ersten Nacht hatte sie von Severus geträumt. Nein, das war doch wohl nicht möglich!

Und dann die Januswurzel. Es offenbarte gelegentlich bei Menschen zwei Gesichter, wenn auch nicht in einer solchen Intensität wie sie es erlebte. Bei ihr schien es dafür gesorgt zu haben, dass sie mit einem dieser Gesichter versuchte ihre große Liebe für sich zu gewinnen – mit äußerst ungewöhnlichen Mitteln, wie sie sich in Erinnerung rief.

Severus sah ihr die Erkenntnis an. Er kannte den Aberglauben und war nicht von dem, was sie laut vorgelesen hatte, überrascht worden. Jeder, der mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatte, kannte die medizinische Wirkung, doch nur den wenigsten war auch bekannt, für was die Pflanzen im Volksmund standen, obwohl dieser vielmals richtig lag, mit seinem Aberglauben.

Eine Weile standen sich Hermine und Severus stumm gegenüber, Hermine in dem Versuch, zu akzeptieren, dass sie in Severus verliebt sein sollte, Severus mit den Gedanken bei der Frage, mit welchem Mittel Hermine geholfen werden konnte. Auf diese Art lenkte er sich von der Erkenntnis ab, dass sie wohl etwas für ihn empfand.

Die Januswurzel war es also gewesen, die Hermines Persönlichkeit ursprünglich spaltete und die Ringelblume hatte den Ausschlag dafür gegeben, wie sich die andere Hermine ihm gegenüber verhielt. Erst als die beiden Stoffe in ihrem Körper aufeinander trafen, hatte ihre unselige Wirkung eingesetzt und nun brauchte er nur in ihre Nähe zu kommen und ungewollt ein paar Pheromone zu versprühen und schon war sie ein anderer Mensch.

Ursprünglich hatte Severus die Januswurzel nur mit in seine Forschung einbezogen, weil sie als Kennzeichen des Zweigesichtigen Gottes Janus das verkörperte, was am besten die Schizophrenie symbolisierte. Die Wirkung in jeder Art von bekanntem Trank, war dagegen bestenfalls minimal. Hier sah er sich aber nun der Tatsache gegenüber, dass die Wurzel sich einen Verbündeten gesucht hatte und überraschend doch eine starke Wirkung entfaltete.

Doch da musste etwas zu machen sein. Vielleicht konnte er die Inhaltsstoffe von Hermines Salbe so anpassen, dass sie ihre Schizophrenie wieder loswurde. Einfach würde es nicht werden, das Richtige zu finden, doch er war zu lange Zaubertränkemeister, um sich den Folgen eines dummen Zufalls geschlagen zu geben.

Diese Situation forderte seinen Verstand heraus und sein Können. Zudem wollte er gern die Assistentin zurück, mit der er sich vor ein paar Tagen noch das Labor geteilt hatte. Mit Sicherheit würde es nicht mehr so werden, wie früher, aber allemal besser, als jetzt, wo er sich ihr nicht auf einen Meter nähern konnte, ohne eine zweite, schwer in ihn verliebte, Hermine heraufzubeschwören.

Die stille junge Frau, die ihre Gefühle nicht zeigte, ja nicht einmal von ihnen zu wissen schien, mochte er auf jeden Fall mehr als die dümmlich grinsende Nymphomanin, welche unter dem Einfluss eines fehlgeschlagenen Experiments zum Leben erweckt worden war.

Severus sah auf, um festzustellen, wie sie auf die neuen Erkenntnisse reagierte, doch als sein Blick sie traf schlich sich ein mildes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Hermine war einfach zur Seite gekippt und eingeschlafen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen. Mit und ohne ein zweite Persönlichkeit und wenn nicht einmal die Entdeckung, was mit ihr los war, sie noch länger wach halten konnte, war sie wohl wirklich am Ende ihrer Kräfte gewesen.

Einen Moment stand er noch in ihrer Tür, betrachtete sie eingehend und ließ dann eine Decke zu ihr schweben, bevor auch er sich zu seinen Gemächern aufmachte und ebenfalls erschöpft in die Kissen fiel.

TBC

Na, nun wissen wir was los ist. Ob das noch ein Happy End geben kann?


	6. Chapter 6

Wie ihr sicherlich schon gemerkt habt, hat es mit dem neuen Kapitel etwas länger gedauert. Ich hatte in der letzten Woche ein paar private Turbulenzen und bin einfach nicht eher dazu gekommen, es zu veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe ihr habt die Wartezeit gut überstanden und freut euch jetzt mit mir gemeinsam auf das letzte Kapitel.

_Padme: Na ich will doch mal hoffen, dass es spannend ist. Ich denke auch, dass es das fast bis zum letzten Abschnitt bleibt._

**6. Kapitel**

Trotz des langen und zermürbenden Vortages stand Severus bereits kurz nach dem Morgengrauen wieder im Labor und arbeitete dort an einem Gegenmittel für Hermines sehr spezielle Form der Schizophrenie.

Eigentlich war er noch müde und zudem hungrig, doch trotzdem hatte es ihn an die Kessel getrieben. Selbst im Traum hatte sein Verstand an einer Lösung gearbeitet und dabei sogar etwas Sinnvolles hervorgebracht. Im Schlaf war ihm die Wirkung des Echten Johanniskrauts eingefallen. Es sollte Dämonen vertreiben und die Seele heilen.

Ihm war klar, dass das noch nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluss war, doch es war ein Anfang und mit jeder Stunde, die er länger an den Kesseln stand, schärfte sich die Vision eines Heilmittels.

Salbei würde darin enthalten sein, selbstverständlich das Johanniskraut, ein Auszug aus den Wirkstoffen der Januswurzel und nicht zuletzt eine Menge Acker-Gauchheil, dessen heilende Wirkung für psychische Krankheiten er erst hatte nachschlagen müssen.

Stunde um Stunde verging. Tränke kochten und brodelten vor sich hin, der Raum füllte sich mit dem Geruch der Kräuter und des Schweißes von Severus Arbeit. Er sah und hörte nichts; konzentrierte sich nur auf die Zutaten, ihre Mischungsverhältnisse und ihre letztliche Wirkung.

Hermine war vor Stunden, kurz nachdem sie ausgeschlafen hatte, vorbeigekommen und hatte helfen wollen, doch er hatte sie mit rüden Worten weggeschickt. Diese Tränke würde er zwar an ihr testen müssen, doch in den Stadien des Entstehens musste sie sich nicht noch etwaigen verheerenden Wechselwirkungen aussetzen.

Sie verstand das Problem und war ihm nicht böse, als er sie anwies irgendwo anders darauf zu warten, dass er mit einem Heilmittel zu ihr kam.

Das Schwierigste am Warten war für sie die Menge an Zeit, die sie dadurch zum Nachdenken hatte. Die Gedanken an Severus und die gut versteckten Gefühle für ihn, drängten heftig an die Oberfläche, ließen sich auch nicht weiter ignorieren und forderten sie dazu heraus, sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen. Das war ein ebenso beschwerlicher Vorgang, wie Snapes Tränkebrauerei und so war es wenig verwunderlich, dass beide mit ihren Tätigkeiten fast zeitgleich fertig wurden.

Severus hatte nach seiner Meinung das richtige Mischungsverhältnis gefunden. Dafür hatte er seine bisherigen Forschungsergebnisse an die Erkenntnis der Wirkweise der Januswurzel angepasst und einen Basistrank mit den Kräutern und Mitteln gemischt, von denen er dachte, sie könnten Hermine heilen.

Der Test ihrer Wirksamkeit würde so einfach für sie werden, wie er schwierig für ihn war. Wenn alles gut ging, rieb sich Hermine mit dem Gegenmittel ein, ging zu ihm und würde normal bleiben. Wirkte das Mittel aber nicht, so würde sich wieder die andere Hermine zeigen. Die, die scharf darauf war, ihn zu verführen. Er hatte nicht vor, diesem Teil von Hermine nachzugeben, aber es würde seine ganze Kraft kosten, es nicht zu tun.

Seit Tagen nun beschäftigte er sich nur noch mit ihr und war seelisch, wie auch körperlich an einer Grenze angelangt, die er nicht überschreiten wollte, solange er nicht sicher sein konnte, dass Hermine das auch wirklich wünschte. Also würde er sich auch diesmal wieder zusammen reißen müssen, falls das Mittel nicht wirkte.

Hermine wartete in ihren eigenen Räumen auf ihn. Als es endlich klopfte, riss sie erleichtert die Tür auf und trat dann lieber gleich wieder ein Stück von dem Hereinkommenden weg. Ihr Interesse daran, ihr zweites Ich hervorzulocken, war genauso gering, wie seines.

Ohne Gruß trat Severus in den Raum, stellte den Tiegel mit der Salbe auf dem in der Mitte des Raumes stehenden Tisch ab und forderte Hermine auf, sich damit einzureiben, nachdem er wieder vom Tisch weggegangen war.

Das musste Hermine nicht erst gesagt werden. Sie machte sich sofort daran, ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke, Arme und ihr Dekollete großzügig mit der Probe zu beschmieren. Dann begann das Warten. Severus war der Ansicht, dass die Wirkung erst einsetzen konnte, wenn die Stoffe Zeit gehabt hatten in den Blutkreislauf zu gelangen und sich damit im ganzen Körper zu verteilen.

Also warteten sie. Severus auf einen Stuhl am Tisch, Hermine auf dem Bett sitzend. Erst schwiegen sie, weil es beiden nicht sonderlich behaglich dabei war, über etwaige Gefühle zu sprechen. Doch nach einer halben Stunde kam Hermine eine Frage in den Sinn, die sie unbedingt beantwortet haben musste. „Severus?"

Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Hm?"

„Severus, was passiert, wenn das Mittel mir hilft? Muss ich mich dann immer damit einreiben, damit ich Dich nicht anspringe?"

Severus lächelte. Das erst Mal seit Stunden. „Sei nicht albern! Natürlich nicht! Es ist ein Gegenmittel. Wenn es einmal verabreicht ist, sollte es die Wirkung der Stoffe aufheben, mit denen Du unglücklicherweise in Berührung gekommen bist. Solang Du Dich nicht wieder mit Deiner selbst gemischten Creme einreibst und dann mit Januswurzeln arbeitest, wirst Du nicht wieder zu einer brünftigen Hirschkuh."

„Netter Vergleich.", murmelte Hermine und schwieg wieder.

„So war das nicht gemeint und das weißt Du auch." Er erhob sich und ging auf sie zu. „Außerdem sollte die Wirkung – wenn es denn eine gibt – jetzt einsetzen. Also: Findest Du mich immer noch so anziehend, dass Du wieder einen Striptease vor mir hinlegen willst?"

Hermine erhob sich und stand einige Zeit einfach nur vor ihm, bevor sie endlich antwortete. „Schon möglich, aber wenn, dann hat das jetzt nichts mehr mit der Januswurzel zu tun."

Severus brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, was sie ihm mit diesem Satz alles sagte. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Das Mittel wirkte. Und der Rest? Hatte sie damit jetzt etwa angedeutet, sie fühle trotzdem etwas für ihn? Seine linke Augenbraue zuckte nach oben, verharrte in der Position und wartete scheinbar darauf, dass sie deutlicher wurde.

Hermine kicherte. „Du siehst aus, als habe ich in einem Test eine falsche Antwort gegeben. Hör auf damit, Du weißt doch längst, dass ich mich nur so verhalten habe, weil in der Creme Ringelblume mit drin war. Und Du weißt auch, wofür sie steht. Also tu nicht so, als wäre es etwas Neues, wenn ich sage, dass ich wohl in Dich verliebt bin." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und auch trauriger mit jedem Wort, dass sie sagte.

Severus ließ augenblicklich die Braue sinken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte jetzt zu einer äußerst nachdenklichen Miene. „Das klingt nicht so, als seiest Du sehr angetan davon, dass Du Dich in mich verliebt hast."

„Und, wundert Dich das? Ich muss es bisher ziemlich gut verdrängt haben, denn ich habe es selbst nicht gewusst. Außerdem habe ich schon verstanden, dass Du nicht so empfindest. Das macht mich nicht gerade glücklich. Davon, dass Du auch noch mein Arbeitgeber bist, will ich gar nicht erst reden. Ich mochte den Job, aber ich denke, die Kündigung zu schreiben, war eine gute Idee."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was genau macht Dich so sicher, dass ich nichts für Dich fühle?"

„Ist es etwas nicht so? Fühlst Du etwas für mich?", fragte Hermine plötzlich voller Hoffnung.

Er musste tief einatmen, bevor er antwortete. „Wenn Du von mir hören willst, dass ich in Dich verliebt bin, dann ist die Antwort ‚Nein.'. Er machte eine Pause, in der er sah, wie Hermines förmlich in sich zusammensackte. Schnell ging er zu ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine großen rauen Hände, bevor er sie ganz vorsichtig küsste.

Verwirrung stand in großen leuchtenden Lettern auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben, als Severus endlich weiter sprach. „Ich bin nicht verliebt. Ich fühle keine Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch, wenn ich Dich sehen, aber Hermine: Du bist eine schöne Frau. Attraktiv, intelligent, manchmal stur, humorvoll und noch etwas: Sehr, sehr sexy." Wieder küsste er sie.

Mittlerweile liefen Tränen über Hermines Gesicht. Was zur Hölle wollte Severus ihr damit nur sagen. Es war ihr kein Trost, dass er sie schön fand. Sie wollte geliebt werden. Von ihm.

„Das ist nicht das, was Du erhofft hast, nicht wahr?"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann von ihm weg. Sie musste ihre Sachen packen. Diese Situation war grausam. Sie wollte nur noch fort von hier.

Eine Weile sah Severus ihr schweigend zu. Wie es schien hatte er nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden. Also versuchte er es noch einmal. Mit scharfer Stimme sagte er: „Ich werde Deine Kündigung nicht akzeptieren."

Hermine fuhr zu ihm herum. „Glaubst Du wirklich, ich könnte hier bleiben und mit Dir zusammenarbeiten? Mal ernsthaft Severus, das kannst Du nicht wollen und ich will es auch nicht. Ich hab verstanden, was Du gesagt hast und es ist wohl für uns beide besser, wenn ich gehe."

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Was glaubst Du nicht?"

„Dass Du verstanden hast und dass Du gehen solltest." Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr, wischte ihr die Tränen aus den Augen und zog sie in einen verlangenden Kuss, den Hermine aber sogleich beendete, indem sie sich von ihm wegdrückte.

„Hör auf Spiele mit mir zu spielen. Was soll ich denn da falsch verstanden haben. Du liebst mich nicht und Schluss aus. Willst Du noch schnell mit mir schlafen, bevor ich gehe; soll ich Dein Betthäschen werden? Rede endlich Klartext mit mir!", schrie sie ihn an.

Manchmal bedauerte Severus es, nicht mehr Beziehungen in seinem bisherigen Leben gehabt zu haben. Dann wäre er in diesen Gefühlsdingen, in solch unsäglichen Gesprächen, wie dies hier eines war, besser. Also noch mal von vorn.

„Wenn ich sage, dass ich Dich nicht liebe, dann heißt das nicht, dass sich das nicht ändern kann. Hermine, verdammt! Du hast mich damit aus dem Nichts überfallen. Von heute auf morgen soll ich wissen, ob ich Dich liebe." Eine lange Pause, in der Hermine ihn sprachlos anstarrte. „Ich weiß nicht, was genau ich fühle, aber ich weiß, dass ich Dich mag und respektiere und ich weiß vor allem, dass Du mich magst. Das ist ein schönes Gefühl, aber auch kein besonders bekanntes für mich. Gib mir Zeit!"

„Gib mir Zeit, zu lernen, Dich zu lieben.", setzte er noch einmal leise nach.

Hermine schluckte schwer. „Warum willst Du das überhaupt versuchen? Mich zu mögen, ist doch wohl kein ausreichender Grund dafür."

„Was glaubst Du wohl, wie viele Frauen von Deinem Format täglich bei mir vor der Tür stehen und mich auf Knien bitten, sie zu lieben? Hermine, ich weiß, dass Du das Beste bist, was mir bisher passiert ist, aber lass mir Zeit, das auch wirklich zu verstehen."

Eine Pause entstand, in der Hermine zu akzeptieren begann, dass sie nicht das bekam, was sie wollte, aber auch, dass es noch eine Chance dafür gab, dass sich das irgendwann in der Zukunft ändern könnte.

„Findest Du mich wenigstens körperlich anziehend?", quetschte sie schließlich zwischen beinahe geschlossenen Lippen hervor. Die Enttäuschung, dass ihr Liebe nicht in vollem Umfang erwidert wurde, war ihr anzumerken.

„Habe ich das nicht längst hinreichend bewiesen?" Severus lächelte sie an und zog sie zu sich.

„Nicht so, dass ich mir da völlig sicher sein könnte."

„Das kannst Du aber."

„Dann schlaf mit mir."

„Nein."

Sofort versuchte Hermine sich wieder aus seiner Umarmung zu winden, doch Severus Griff war zu stark, als dass es ihr gelänge.

„Du bist enttäuscht über meine Antwort.", stellte er emotionslos fest.

„Ja, verdammt, das bin ich. Du sagst mir, Du fändest mich sexy, aber Du willst nicht mit mir schlafen. Was soll das alles?"

„Willst Du wirklich, dass ich Deine Gefühle ausnutze? Willst Du wirklich, dass wir das tun, so lange wir uns noch nicht sicher sind? Könntest Du mir danach noch in die Augen sehen, wenn wir feststellen sollten, dass es ein Fehler war?"

„Glaubst Du denn, es wäre ein Fehler?" Nervös kaute Hermine mittlerweile auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber das werden wir sehen, wenn es soweit ist. Hetzte uns nicht, Hermine. Es geht doch nur um ein wenig Zeit." Beruhigend wanderten seine Hände über ihren Rücken, streichelten ihn und wischten damit einen Teil der Nervosität weg, die er ihr angesehen hatte.

Irgendwann fragte er. „Ist jetzt alles in Ordnung zwischen uns?"

Hermine nickte und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Oberkörper. „Ja, ich denken schon." Mehr als er ihr jetzt gab, konnte sie derzeit nicht erwarten. Es war etwas, dass sie akzeptieren musste, aber auch etwas, an dem sie arbeiten würde. Severus Snape würde sie irgendwann lieben.

Sie verstärkte die Umarmung und presste sich fest an ihn, was Severus ein gutes Gefühl gab. Dann jedoch kam ihr ein Gedanke, der sie plötzlich aufsehen ließ. Mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen fragte sie: „Severus? Was genau hast Du eigentlich vorhin gemeint mit Frauen von meinem Format? Soll das etwa heißen, Du hältst mich für dick?"

Severus stöhnte lautlos. Auf was nur hatte er sich da eingelassen? Schon glaubte er ihr eine ernsthafte Antwort geben zu müssen, als plötzlich der Schalk in ihre Augen einkehrte und sie ihn frech angrinste.

„Du bist ganz schön leicht zu täuschen, mein Lieber. Weißt Du das?", fragte Hermine, bevor sie sich nach oben streckte und einen verblüfften Zaubertränkemeister küsste.

**Ende**

Das war's schon wieder! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und wenn ja, möchtet ihr ja vielleicht auch zu dieser Geschichte die **PDF-Datei** haben, die ich am Ende einer Geschichte immer erstelle. Wer Interesse daran hat schreibt mir einfach eine e-Mail an** iome at walla Punkt com**.


End file.
